1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working vehicle and a method for controlling the working vehicle.
2. Background Information
A working vehicle is provided with a hydraulic actuator and an operating member for operating the hydraulic actuator. An operator operates the hydraulic actuator using the operating member. Further, the working vehicle may be provided with a lock member for locking operation of the hydraulic actuator by the operating member. For example, the working vehicle disclosed in Japan Patent Laid-open Patent Publication JP-A-11-21079 is provided with a lock lever capable of switching between a lock position and a release position. When the lock lever is operated to be in the lock position, operation of the hydraulic actuator is locked. In this way, even if an operator operates an operating lever, the hydraulic actuator will not move. When the lock lever is operated to be in the release position, the lock on the hydraulic actuator is released.
In a working vehicle provided with a lock member as described above, with the operating member in the condition of being shifted to the position for operating the hydraulic actuator (hereinafter referred to as the “actuator drive position”), when the lock member is switched to the release position, there is a possibility that the hydraulic actuator will move unexpectedly. In order to prevent this kind of movement by the hydraulic actuator, when the lock member has switched to the release position, it is effective to detect that the operating member is positioned in the actuator drive position.
In Japan Patent Laid-open Patent Publication JP-A-11-21079, the set pressure of a primary side pressure switch of an operating lever is set at a lower pressure than the set pressure of a secondary side pressure switch. Accordingly, when the lock lever is switched to the release position in a state where the operating lever is set in the actuator drive position, the primary side pressure switch comes ON prior to the secondary side pressure switch. That is to say, as the primary side pressure switch goes to ON prior to the secondary side pressure switch, the operating member is determined to be positioned in the actuator drive position.